Sir Ector
Sir Ector is one of the (former) main antagonists of The Sword in the Stone. He is Sir Kay's father. He is also Wart's adoptive father. Sir Ector first appears in his castle, worried about Wart, who has disappeared into the woods earlier in the day. He scolds Kay for allowing Wart to go into the forest alone, though Kay insists that it isn't his duty to look after Wart. Sir Ector notes that he adopted Wart and so he feels responsible for the boy's safety. When Wart returns along with a wizard named Merlin and his pet owl, Archimedes, he gives Wart 4 demerits for hanging about in the woods with Merlin. Though he initially refuses Merlin's (whom he keeps on calling "Marvin" by mistake) offer to educate Wart all because he's in charge of the place, he is quickly convinced otherwise by a display of magic. Later at night, Sir Ector's friend, Sir Pellinore appears with news of a tournament on New Year's Day. Sir Ector decides that Kay should be knighted and entered, as the winner's prize is ascension to the throne of England, and the Wart will accompany them as Kay's squire. Sir Ector is seen early the next morning, training Kay unsuccessfully. Later that day, after Wart returns from his lesson with Merlin, Sir Ector punishes Wart for the strange story the young man tells about the lesson and for his tardiness. Later, upon finding the Wart has snuck off with Merlin again, he finds the kitchen to have been bewitched by Merlin due to the Scullery Maid telling him. Sir Ector and his son, Kay attack the bewitched dishes, but the dishes push Sir Ector in the washing basket and Kay is attacked by a broom and a mop. Merlin and Wart arrive to the kitchen and Merlin stops the magic dishes, turning them back to normal and Sir Ector accuses Merlin of using black magic. After Merlin disappears and when the Wart defends Merlin, Sir Ector angrily piles on demerits for punishment and finally revokes Wart's privilege of being Kay's squire, giving the position to a person named Hobbs. However, after Kay is knighted at Christmas, Hobbs catches the mumps. So, Sir Ector is forced to reinstate Wart as Kay's squire. In London, Sir Ector later attends the tournament and is shocked when Wart is revealed to have pulled the legendary Sword in the Stone, which is supposed to reveal the rightful heir to the throne. Wart had discovered the sword and had intended to use the sword as a replacement for Kay's sword, which Wart had forgotten to bring. Everyone starts laughing at this event; making Sir Ector and Kay think Wart is making a fool out of them. Ector returns the sword to the stone and asks Wart for the miracle. Unfortunately, Wart is interrupted by Kay; stating "anyone can pull it once it's been pulled", a fact proven wrong. Ector encourages Kay to pull the sword with all his might; hoping to have his son made the new king of England and even helps him in the process. Then, other knights join in. A knight named Sir Bart states this isn't fair and Sir Pellinore suggests they let Wart try it first which of course, Sir Bart agrees to: "That's what I say: Give the boy a chance". After Wart removes the sword yet again, the miracle is fulfilled. Sir Bart asks Ector for the boy's name. Sir Ector almost calls him Wart, but catches himself and calls the boy Arthur. Ector kneels at Arthur's feet and begs for forgiveness for his mistreatment, to which Arthur says is not necessary. He then orders Kay to bow down before his new King as well. Category:Classics Category:Males Category:Men Category:Elderly villains Category:Old villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed Category:Living characters Category:Living villains Category:Traitors